Mutants Among You
by LycoX
Summary: Thanks to an Australian Mutant by the name of Gateway, Lance and several others take to music to help fight for Mutant Rights while Rockin' out! (Set in RW's Misfits 'Verse)


**Mutants Among You**

 **Disclaimer: A fun little one-shot idea I've been thinking about while also listening to Rock music recently. Kinda also takes some inspiration from L1701E's Superstars idea and is set after 'The New Guy'.**

* * *

It had all been thanks to an old African American Mutant by the name of Gateway that came from Australia that the first ever Mutant Rock band known as 'Mutants Among You' came to be. Consisting of Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers as the lead electric guitarist, burgeoning Rock singing sensation Allison 'Dazzler' Blair as the band's lead vocalist, Eden 'Manifold' Fesi as the band's drummer, Leyu 'Sunpyre' Yoshida as back up vocalist and acoustic guitarist, James 'Warpath' Proudstar as the bass guitarist since her brother refused to be part of it. The Eloi known as Willow would even sometimes serve as the band's key boardist when needed. Gateway's powers had shown him that something like this was needed where Mutant Rights were concerned and as well as who was best suited for the whole thing. There had been some doubt over the whole thing but with Eden translating for him via Sign Language, it gradually came to be.

Of course, for a time, the band was kept secret in order to give them time to develop their sound and songs as they came together as a band. And since G.I. Joe had a bit more leeway then most US Bases, not to mention having put out an album or two of their own in the past for Patriotic reasons, the group and their base would serve as the band's operations and source of funds. Their first song, 'Accidental Destruction', was a song that managed to get heard by a large number of listeners. And was essentially about how a Mutant's powers could accidentally cause problems and how it wasn't something they should be blamed for or worse. It definitely resonated with the growing Mutant population and even several of the kids at the Xavier Institute. Lawmakers and certain other types naturally claimed this was just the work of the Devil and that Rock music was his way of spreading his evil ways. Like making kids be bad and why Mutants were around. 'Shake Lightly With Vines and Fiery Travel' was the next song that came out from the group.

And proved to be a rather entertaining song for many who heard it since the band had basically created a story using their powers as a base for it that was damned imaginative while others just shook their heads at it and muttered unkind things. 'Born To Be A Mutant', which was a homage/parody of sorts to the 1984 classic song 'Born In The USA', infuriated old timers while interestingly enough, causing Rock fans to start to enjoy said classic song way more than they used too. 'Blue and Bitchy', a song that had some input from the other former Brotherhood members was a song that Mystique and even Kurt had no love for. Rogue and a large number of others who knew the woman though loved it however. 'Past Mistakes', a song that Lance had quite a bit of involvement in, was a song that Kitty felt was speaking to her in a way she wasn't liking but couldn't quite figure out why. Of course the fact she hadn't actually called Lance at all had a lot to do with it and it gave him the impression she just didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

'Stuck Up Snobbery' was a song that none of the X-Men liked and made them wonder how the Hell the band even had such an idea about them to begin with. Along with how and why they were so chummy with the Misfits. This song was another huge hit with the Mutant Population and even a lot of Humans, especially those who were in the Army or had already been in it since the song had some love for the Army in it and painted the X-Men in a bad light. Roughly six months after they began, the band would put out their first music video that took inspiration from POD's 'Youth Of The Nation', known as 'Mutant Youth Of The Nation' and greatly shock the Hell out of the X-Men. Naturally, a few of them were heavily against it just because of Lance's involvement and as well as Willow's. Xavier even tried to recruit the other Mutants who were part of the band but they wouldn't have it. Preferring what they had now over some cushy life with him and his bunch and effectively declaring themselves to be Team Misfit to show just where their loyalties were. The song wasn't just a national hit, but an international one due to the powerful message it had about the world's Mutant youths and the crap they went through. Not that it really deterred some close minded individuals but it did at least make life easier for young Mutants in some parts of the world for a time.

These songs, along with several others such as 'Cobra The Bore' would be on their first self titled album at the end of the year. Cobra Commander reportedly threw a fit over the 'Cobra The Bore' track and nearly killed the Dreadnoks cause of how often they played the song. Pyro himself was almost choked to death by some metal from Magneto after repeatedly playing 'Mag-Nutto' as often as he could. Said song becoming banned in all his bases while swearing vengeance on the group for daring to make such a song that mocked him. 'We're A Bunch Of Misfits' was the next song they released to the general public sometime later. A song that featured every main member of the Misfits team and as well as the babies and the Triplets when the music video was made for it. This song, like with several others, had resonated with many who heard it. Especially those who didn't feel like they fit in anywhere regardless if they were Human or Mutant. Their second album, known as 'Days Of Our Mutant Lives' would hit the world sometime in the second year of their being active.

Featuring songs like 'Another Hole In The Wall', 'Achy Breaky Kitty', and 'My Fair Red Maiden Of The Brothel'. The 'Achy Breaky Kitty' song was perhaps one of the worst songs the band would ever be known for putting out and it was thanks to Allison giving into Lance's pleading about allowing him to write and sing the song. One that he thought would gain him some sympathy and perhaps get Kitty to start talking with him again. Unfortunately for him, sympathy was the last thing anyone had for him as they all felt like he was an absolute idiot where Kitty Pryde was concerned and Kitty herself was just even more annoyed by the whole thing. Leading to her refusing to talk to him even more much to his dismay. But it did give Willow the fun challenge of attempting to completely turn him away from the little girl she was in no way impressed with. 'Another Hole In The Wall' was a song that also wasn't well received by those at the Xavier Institute and gave those outside of it a bad image of the place.

Well, even more of a bad image that is. Making them think that Xavier wasn't doing nearly enough to properly train those who came there if all the holes were any indication. 'My Fair Red Maiden Of The Brothel' was another song the X-Men, particularly Jean, didn't like. And had almost ruined the band's equipment when she got into it with them over the song. The song was well liked however by those who didn't like Jean for whatever reason and when her family eventually heard the song, they were none too pleased and Xavier had one Hell of a headache for awhile when it came to them. It wouldn't be until roughly 3 years into their time (with some limited touring here and there) as a band that the group would be approached by two labels. One being the label known as Psychopathic Records and the other, RoadRunner Records. Both of whom that weren't shy about doing things much differently then most others.

Naturally, the band went with RoadRunner since none of them were really all that interested in adopting a Juggalo styled motif into their way of doing things. This move was met with mixed reactions but no riots had thankfully occurred even if had cost the company a few fans. Mystique had reportedly tried to kill the band but failed, leading to their next enjoyable song known as 'Sleepin' And Killin' Around The Mountain'. Rogue liked it but not Kurt or Mystique herself all that much. 'Them Old Time Mutants', a sort of parody of 'That Old Time Rock and Roll', was a song by the band that pretty much mocked the ever loving Hell out of Apocalypse and all that he stood for once all was said and done with him after he was first defeated by the X-Men and the Misfits. The band would go on to make to make incredible music for up to 40 years.

Creating many memorable and not so memorable songs with each album they released, along with any covers they did of well known songs. Their success would even inspire Claudius and Barney to form the dynamic Rap duo known as 'M-Squad' at one point as well. Their father would even convince them to let him do a song with them known as 'Sailin' And Drinkin' Around The World'. It wasn't necessarily a hit but it was still somewhat liked by various people. Naturally, this did nothing to get Shipwreck the favorable attention of Storm since that was one of the main reasons he even did it to begin with. But as Gateway saw, the band coming to be would help bridge the gap between Mutants and Humans. 'Trasky The 'Botic Basty' would however be a song that was loved over decades since no one had any love for Sentinels or the man himself since he created them to begin with!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that was fun! Hope folks liked!**


End file.
